knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 217: Goliath Returns
Guest Cast Christina........Suzanne Barnes Dr. Klaus Bergstrom........Peter Mark Richman Kathy Cunningham........Cyndi James-Reese Plot Garthe Knight escapes from prison; broken out by his menacing truck "Goliath" which crashes through the prison walls. Meanwhile, Michael is attending a reception for Dr. Klaus Bergstrom, a brilliant scientist who is in town for a symposium on laser technology. Since Bergstrom's knowledge would be quite valuable to an enemy government, the Foundation is assigned to protect him. Things get complicated once Michael learns of Garthe's escape and the sudden appearance of Goliath which was thought to be destroyed. Later, Garthe teams up with another familiar enemy, Adrianne Margeaux, who once tried to steal K.I.T.T.. Her technicians have rebuilt Goliath and this time made certain the truck's weaknesses have been eliminated. Soon, Garthe raids the Foundation and abducts Devon and April in a plan to lure Michael into a trap. With Michael temporarily out of the way, Garthe and Adrianne abduct Dr. Bergstrom and replace him with a surgically altered clone to deceive his niece Christina. Christina becomes suspicious that her uncle is an imposter because he has lost a limp caused by a sprained ankle the night before. Michael arrives to check on her and confirms her suspicions that her uncle is a fraud. To avoid further complications, Michael has Christina play along with the ruse while he tries to locate Devon and April. Michael and KITT find Adrianne's estate where Garthe is holding Devon, April and Dr. Bergstrom prisoner. The duo doesn't get far when they encounter Goliath blocking their path. Veering out of the way, KITT flies off a cliff. He is saved by his new emergency parachute, but disabled by the rough landing. Garthe's thugs soon capture Michael and he is introduced to Garthe's dungeon; a rat infested cell just like the one where Garthe was held captive in Africa. KITT is held in a garage with his nemesis Goliath. Devon, April and Bergstrom rig an explosive to escape their cell, but they are quickly captured again. Garthe reveals that Bergstrom will be "sold" to an interested government and smuggled out of the country via a submarine which is waiting off the coast. Devon and April's fate will be to die along with Michael once Garthe self-destructs the mansion. Michael eventually escapes the dungeon by tricking the guards with an assembled recording of Adrianne's voice. He quickly fixes KITT and rushes to fetch Christina and have the impostor Bergstrom arrested. Once Christina is safe, Michael returns to the estate to rescue Devon and April before the whole place blows. He then races to rescue the real Bergstrom from Goliath's trailer and stop Garthe and Adrianne once and for all. Trivia *Like "Goliath" before, this show aired as a special two-hour episode. For syndication, it has been divided into two one-hour parts, resulting in cuts and trims to allow time for the extra sets of credits and the "previously on Knight Rider" recap. The original two hour presentation has been restored for the DVD boxed set release. *The original working title of this episode was "Deja Vu". *This episode is unique in that it is the only one to bring back two previously seen villains. Garthe from Episode 201: Goliath, and Adrienne from Episode 208: Soul Survivor, (both fan favourite episodes), to team up against Michael. 217